The present invention relates to a device for insertion into a disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies in the human spine, and a method of working on those portions of the vertebral bodies adjacent that disc space to remove bone material and thereby access vascular bone. The device and associated method forms a surface on each of the vertebral body surfaces that are adjacent the intervertebral disc space, either sequentially, or in an alternative embodiment, simultaneously. The formed surface(s) have a shape and a contour corresponding to an interbody spinal insert to be implanted in the disc space.
Inserts for placement between adjacent vertebrae in the spine come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are made of a variety of materials. Such inserts may or may not be designed to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebral bodies. Inserts not intended to participate in or to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae, for example an artificial spinal disc, are intended to maintain the spacing between the adjacent vertebrae and to permit relative motion between those vertebrae. Such inserts may or may not include some type of surface treatment or structure designed to cause the vertebrae to attach and grow onto the surface of the insert to thereby stabilize the insert. Another type of insert comprises bone grafts. Such bone grafts are typically intended to participate in and to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Another type of insert for use in human spinal surgery comprises implants made of selected inert materials, such as titanium, that have a structure designed to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae by allowing bone to grow through the insert to thereby fuse the adjacent vertebrae. This last type of insert is intended to remain indefinitely within the patient""s spine.
The first known example of this last type of insert (for use in humans) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247, which, in its preferred embodiment, discloses a hollow, threaded, cylindrical, perforated fusion implant device made of a material other than and stronger than bone and which is intended to cause fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies. A fusion promoting material, such as cancellous bone for example, is packed within the hollow portion of the implant and participates in the fusion. As used herein, the term fusion defines the growth of bone tissue from one vertebral body across a disc space to an adjacent vertebral body to thereby substantially eliminate relative motion between those vertebrae.
Human vertebral bodies are comprised of a dense, hard outer shell and a relatively less dense inner mass. The hard outer shell is very densely compacted cancellous bone, resembling cortical bone at all but high magnification, and is generally referred to as the cortex. The inner mass is softer cancellous bone. The outer shell of cortex bone that is adjacent the disc and the bone immediately adjacent, and deep to it (both are subchondral, that is, beneath the cartilage layer that separates the bone from the disc), are defined for the specific purposes of this specification to comprise the xe2x80x9cend plate regionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cend platexe2x80x9d to avoid any confusion that might otherwise arise from any inconsistency in the use of any of these terms. While it is understood that these terms may have other meanings more ordinary or special, and that those of ordinary skill in the art might otherwise differ as to the correct meanings of these terms, it is exactly for the purpose of removing any ambiguity that these terms are being so precisely defined specifically for this specification.
For the purposes of this application only, and to avoid any possible confusion, the term xe2x80x9capophysical rimxe2x80x9d is defined to be the bony rim of the densely compacted cancellous bone disposed peripherally about each of the opposed bony vertebral end plate regions of a human vertebral body. The rim is at least in part the all-bony remnant of what was the cartilaginous apophysical growth area prior to the conversion of that cartilage to bone at skeletal maturation.
The spinal disc that resides between adjacent vertebral bodies maintains the spacing between those vertebral bodies and, in a healthy spine, allows for relative motion between the vertebrae. At the time of surgery, for example in the instance where fusion is intended to occur between adjacent vertebral bodies of a patient""s spine, the surgeon typically prepares an opening at the site of the intended fusion by removing some or all of the disc material that exists between the adjacent vertebral bodies to be fused. Because the outermost layers of bone of the vertebral end plate are relatively inert to new bone growth, the surgeon must work on the end plate to remove at least the outermost cell layers of bone to gain access to the blood-rich, vascular bone tissue within the vertebral body. In this manner, the vertebrae are prepared in a way that encourages new bone to grow onto or through an insert that is placed between the vertebrae.
Present methods of forming this space between adjacent vertebrae generally include the use of one or more of the following: hand held biting and grasping instruments known as rongeurs; drills and drill guides; rotating burrs driven by a motor; and osteotomes and chisels. Sometimes the vertebral end plate must be sacrificed as occurs when a drill is used to drill across the disc space and deeper into the vertebrae than the thickness of the end plate. Such a surgical procedure necessarily results in the loss of the hardest and strongest bone tissue of the vertebraexe2x80x94the end platexe2x80x94and thereby robs the vertebrae of that portion of its structure best suited to absorbing and supporting the loads placed on the spine by everyday activity. Nevertheless, the surgeon must use one of the above instruments to work upon the adjacent end plates of the adjacent vertebrae to access the vascular, cancellous bone that is capable of participating in the fusion and causing active bone growth, and also to attempt to obtain an appropriately shaped surface in the vertebral bodies to receive the insert. Because the end plates of the adjacent vertebrae are not flat, but rather have a compound curved shape, and because the inserts, whether made of donor bone or a suitable implant material, tend to have a geometric rather than a biologic shape, it is necessary to conform the vertebrae to the shape of the insert to be received therebetween.
It is important in forming the space between the adjacent bone structures to provide a surface contour that closely matches the contour of the inserts so as to provide an adequate support surface across which the load transfer between the adjacent bone structures can be evenly applied. In instances where the surgeon has not been able to form the appropriately shaped space for receiving the inserts, those inserts may slip or be forcefully ejected from the space between the adjacent vertebrae, or lacking broad contact between the insert and the vertebrae, a failure to obtain fusion may occur.
Furthermore, no known prior art device for preparing the vertebral end plates to receive an insert includes a working element that corresponds in shape, size, or contour to the shape of the insert to be implanted. That is, the known devices must be moved from side to side and in and out within the intervertebral space by an amount that exceeds the dimensions of the working element of the device, e.g., the rotating burr of a motor driven routing instrument or the working end of known osteotomes and chisels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for quickly, safely, effectively, and accurately working upon a vertebral body end plate adjacent a disc space so as to, while preserving that end plate at least in part, remove bone to produce a receiving surface corresponding in size, shape, and contour to an insert to be implanted between the adjacent vertebrae.
It is a further object of the present invention, in at least certain embodiments, to provide a device capable of simultaneously working upon both of the vertebral body end plates adjacent a disc space to produce opposed receiving surfaces in the adjacent end plates corresponding in size, shape and contour to an insert to be implanted, and in so doing to define the shape to the insert space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vertebral interspace preparation device that, in a preferred embodiment, is capable of working with linear insertion, i.e., insertion along a single axis, and without the need to substantially move the device from side to side within the disc space along a second axis. In such a preferred embodiment, the device has at its working end an abrading element having a width generally corresponding to the width of the insert to be implanted.
It is a further object of the present invention to have a safety mechanism built into the device that limits the depth of insertion of the device into the spine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vertebral interspace preparation device that has interchangeable ends so as to be capable of producing a variety of differently sized and contoured surfaces and shapes within the intervertebral space.
It is a further object of the present invention to have abrading surfaces extending to the leading end of the device such that the device may remove bone along its leading end as it is advanced within the disc space.
These and other objectives of the present invention will occur to those of ordinary skill in the art based on the description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention described below. However, not all embodiments of the inventive features of the present invention need achieve all the objectives identified above, and the invention in its broadest aspects is not limited to the preferred embodiments described herein.